phasefandomcom-20200213-history
Quatre Reberba Winner
The Basics Character: Quatre Raberba Winner Series/Fandom: New Mobile Report Gundam Wing (Shin Kidou Senki Gundam Wing) Original or Alternate: Original Age: 18, almost 19 Gender: Male Race: Human (New type) Sexuality: Not established in canon, Quatre is still learning about himself Appearance Quatre has short platinum blond hair with long bangs and teal colored eyes. He's small for an Arabian of his age, and very fair skinned. His unusual coloring comes from the Berber heritage in his family bloodline. He usually dresses in button up shirts with vests or sweaters with comfortable slacks and nice looking shoes. When on business, he wears a suit and tie. He does, on occasion, "dress down" by wearing shorts and/or t-shirts with tennis sneakers. His appearance is always well groomed. Personality Quatre is very kind, almost to a fault. His concern always goes for others before himself. He is a natural leader and soft-spoken. He can be very determined and strong when necessary, pushing himself to his limits often when someone he cares for is in trouble. He has a strong work ethic and believes solidly in a job well done. He is very apologetic, almost to a fault. He often apologizes and blames himself for things that are not his fault or out of his control. Abilities/Strengths Quatre is a weak empath. He has not fully learned everything about his abilities as an empath, but he often feels physical pain when someone is in danger or hurt. He has formed bonds with close friends, being able to reach out to them in ways he doesn't understand. He calls this ability his "spaceheart" because he was 'created' in outerspace. He is an excellent tactician and natural born leader with a high charisma. Despite his youthful appearance, people gravitate to him and are willing to follow his lead. Quatre is also an excellent musician. He is trained in several instruments, but his favorites are the violin and the piano. He often uses music to calm himself and help himself think during difficult situations. Notable Possessions Quatre dislikes weapons, only believing fighting to be necessary when he wants to save others from the pain of fighting themselves. After the last battle, Quatre destroyed his Gundam with two others to make sure they would never be used again. He did, however, during the war, carry a gun with him for self-defense. It was something he hasn't stopped doing, despite having a forty-person defense force at his beck and call. Weaknesses Quatre is physically the weakest of his four comrades. He dislikes fighting severely and usually tries to talk his way through a situation first, which doesn't always work out in his favor. He is also not familiar with the level his abilities as a Newtype may reach, as he's generally tried to avoid advertising them to others in fear of being considered a freak. Quatre has severe guilt issues, often apologizing and blaming himself when it wasn't his fault. History Quatre was the youngest of thirty children and the only boy in the very large Winner family. The Winner family was one of the first in outerspace, and, as a result, still had the difficulty in naturally bearing children. All of Quatre's sisters were created in test tubes through artificial insemination. Quatre was the only child natural born to his parents, but his mother died shortly after childbirth due to complications. His father and sisters never told him he was natural born. Thinking he was easily replaced, Quatre began to act out as a pre-teen. He had been a kind and happy child, but, as he began to seek an identity at twelve years old, he found himself lost because he didn't feel like a normal child. He ran away, headed for Earth from his father's home colony, and was kidnapped en route by a group called the Maguanacs. Quatre told them he wasn't worth anything as a hostage because his father could easily make another one of him. The leader of the group slapped Quatre, telling him he should have more pride in himself. All forty Maguanacs were created from test tubes, but each felt their were special in their own right and had pride in themselves. As Quatre was walking through the ship, he overheard a conversation with a traitor in the group. He captured the traitor and brought him to the Maguanacs, but he hadn't tied the ropes very well. The traitor broke free and fired his gun. Quatre tried pushing the leader, Rasid, to safety, and they were both hit. However, the traitor had managed to get his message to the enemy, who was closing in quickly on the ship. Rasid was too injured to fight, but Quatre insisted on helping. He told them he needed to find a reason to have pride in himself. They allowed him to join them in the battle, and he impressed them with his tactical sense. They invited him to continue to Earth with them, but he turned them down, returning home to his father and sisters. Back home, he offered Instructor H a place to stay in hiding from OZ. The engineer accepted, and built the Gundam Sandrock in one of the bays. Quatre worked with him, deciding he needed to be the Gundam's pilot to prevent anyone else from feeling the pain of war. When the orders for Operation Meteor came in, Instructor H destroyed the computer console and told Quatre to do what he felt was right. Quatre nodded and took Sandrock to Earth to fight on his own. He met up with the Maguanacs again, and they joined him in his fight against OZ. On Earth, he met with four other Gundams and their pilots who had similar missions to his own. Quatre was the first to realize they were fighting for the same cause and called a halt to them fighting amongst each other. They continued to work separately, but occasionally met up during their travels and missions. Most of the time, they worked together. During a fateful mission in Siberia, OZ set a trap to capture the Gundam pilots by leaking false transport information. Quatre and Trowa Barton had been working together on their previous mission, and traveled together to Siberia. They split up, Trowa taking the air route and Quatre going after the train. Quatre met Duo Maxwell, who was also going after the train. Duo informed him that Heero Yuy had gone after the air route, as those two pilots had been together during their previous mission as well. Quatre's Gundam was knocked into the path of the oncoming train, but Duo was able overturn the train before it collided with him. They were then ambushed, as were Trowa and Heero, by a massive army of OZ mobile suits. OZ's commander, General Treize Khushrenada, had left his assistant, Colonel Lady Une, in charge of the trap. She sent Lieutenant Zechs Marquis to fight the Gundams, but, when he took too long in fighting Heero, she threatened to destroy the colonies if the pilots didn't surrender. The engineer that built Heero's Gundam offered a surrender, but said that OZ would never get the Gundams. Heero then self-destructed his Gundam and was nearly killed by doing so. In the shock that followed, Duo and Quatre were able to escape to the desert while Trowa rescued Heero and took him with him into hiding. Quatre and Duo stayed with the Maguanacs in the Middle Eastern village that served as their base. They were there for several weeks until intelligence reached OZ of the Maguanacs stronghold. Duo spotted several suspicious crates left behind by the OZ soldiers, and it was found that they were bombs. They evacuated the village just in time, and Quatre and Duo left for a new hiding place. They remained in hiding for several months before finally deciding they needed to get back to outerspace. They met up with Chang Wufei in Singapore and attacked the spaceport to make their escape. The resistance from OZ and the Alliance was too difficult to penetrate, so Quatre insisted that Duo and Wufei load their Gundams into launchers. He then self-destructed his own Gundam. When Sandrock's system delayed the countdown to allow time for Quatre to escape to safety, Quatre stole a shuttle and launched into space as well, returning home. After returning to space, Quatre saw his father killed in a setup by OZ, and nearly went beserk as a result. He swore to destroy all weapons in outerspace, no matter the cost. No longer having a Gundam to do this with, he felt it necessary to build another for revenge. He found the plans for the mind twisting Wing Gundam Zero, which used a cockpit system that enhanced the pilot's reaction times by bypassing the normal human senses and feeding information directly into the brain by using electromagnetic fields. The system was untested and incomplete, however, and caused hallucinations, sometimes making the pilot insane. Mired deeply in his grief, Quatre snapped under the ZERO system's influence and destroyed two whole colonies before Heero and Trowa confronted him. Trowa took a hit aimed for Heero, and his mobile suit exploded, snapping Quatre out of his dementia. Later, Quatre was able to use the ZERO system successfully to give him an edge on the final battle. The system helped him to see his potential as a tactician, and he kept this knowledge even after no longer using the system. With Trowa and Duo, he infiltrated the space fortress Libra with the objective of locating the Mobile Doll control room to stop the battle. He found it, but someone was waiting for him. He battled Dorothy until she finally tired him out and ran him through with a fencing foil. Trowa rescued him, and the two of them made their escape, finding Duo on the way. Libra was set on a course to crash into the Earth, which would have caused a severe ecological disaster, so they broke the fortress into smaller pieces with their Gundams. With the war ended, Quatre took his place as CEO of Winner Enterprises, his family's resource satellite business in outer space, and was also elected the representative to the Earth Sphere government by his home colony in the L4 cluster. Several attempts to steal the Gundams (including one that almost killed him) led Quatre to believe they needed to destroy the massive mobile suits. He convinced three of his four new companions to send their Gundams along with his into the sun on the asteroid Vulkanis. However, the Barton Foundation attempted Operation Meteor again, so Quatre took a ship with the Maguanacs to chase down the asteroid and attempt to turn it around. He returned to Earth and met up with the other pilots, and they used their Gundams to stop the Mariemeia Army. Once the battle was over, he, along with Duo and Trowa, headed off on their own and destroyed the Gundams in a field. He then went back to work as a civilian, occasionally helping out with top priority missions in the Preventers.